


3 nights

by calswrites



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 3 nights, A little bit of angst, F/F, I'm not even sorry about it, Jemily - Freeform, Song fic, a dash of smut, dominic fike - Freeform, hence the teen and up rating, i don't know how to use tags, i turn all the songs i listen to into jemily songs, it's just a fact, or at least fwb, they're girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calswrites/pseuds/calswrites
Summary: they waited until all the other members of the team were in their respective rooms before walking to theirs which happened to be next to each other. emily stepped into a pool of light provided by the streetlight closest to their rooms. “come here,” the older agent said softly. she didn’t need to say it any louder since the only noises at this hour was the hum of the neon sign and the occasional car passing by on the connecting road.jj looked around them again to make sure they were truly alone before joining her under the streetlight. emily reached out to grab her waist and pull her closer. “someone seems especially eager tonight. don’t you think so, supervisory special agent prentiss?” jj hovered her mouth right next to emily’s ear, her voice almost a purr. she knew her words drove emily over the edge, especially when she used her full professional title. she loved messing with her at work, seeing how far she could push her before she broke in her hands, begging to be put back together again by her and her only.OR, "3 nights" by dominic fike, but it's jemily.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	3 nights

**_three nights at the motel /_ _under streetlights in the city of palms_ **

the team didn’t usually stay at motels, but it was too much of a last-minute stop to book anything else for all of them. this way, each member had their own room after the late-night flight to fort myers, florida. it was a better and cheaper way for them to recharge before jumping into the case head first tomorrow. they emerged from their black suvs around midnight, the only lights being the dim flickers of the neon motel sign and the streetlights that bordered the parking lot.

**_call me what you want, when you want, if you want /_ _and you can call me names if you call me up_ **

supervisory special agents jennifer jareau and emily prentiss got out of the same suv. it wasn’t a rare occurrence that they shared a car with them being the only two women on the team. they got used to it after a while. plus it didn’t hurt that they enjoyed each other’s company more than anyone else’s. their relationship was a bit complicated at this point. jj had a bad habit of calling emily up whenever she was lonely and needed someone to just be with. emily was more than happier to comply. she was head over heels for the blonde and melted at her every word, no matter what that word was.

**_three nights at the motel /_ _under streetlights in the city of palms_ **

they waited until all the other members of the team were in their respective rooms before walking to theirs which happened to be next to each other. emily stepped into a pool of light provided by the streetlight closest to their rooms. “come here,” the older agent said softly. she didn’t need to say it any louder since the only noises at this hour was the hum of the neon sign and the occasional car passing by on the connecting road.

**_call me what you want, when you want, if you want /_ _and you can call me names if you call me up_ **

jj looked around them again to make sure they were truly alone before joining her under the streetlight. emily reached out to grab her waist and pull her closer. “someone seems especially eager tonight. don’t you think so, supervisory special agent prentiss?” jj hovered her mouth right next to emily’s ear, her voice almost a purr. she knew her words drove emily over the edge, especially when she used her full professional title. she loved messing with her at work, seeing how far she could push her before she broke in her hands, begging to be put back together again by her and her only.

**_feel like the least of all your problems /_ _you can reach me if you wanna, stay up tonight, stay up at night_ **

“jj,” emily whimpered her name as the other woman’s fingernail dragged along her jawline up to her lips.

“shh...” jj smiled slightly before her lips followed where her finger had just been, placing small kisses from her ear down to her chin and then hovering for a few seconds before connecting their lips. it was a feeling that was familiar to both of them, but neither one was getting tired of it.

**_green lights in your body language /_ _seems like you could use a little company from me_ **

they pulled away after a little while. neither of them wanting to, but both of them needing to catch their breath. “how about we...” emily trailed off, but turned her head to where their rooms were.

jj smiled and took her hand, leading as they walked over to one of the two rooms. “is this mine or yours?”

“does it matter?” jj shook her head and unlocked it, letting emily in first. emily looked around the small room. it wasn’t what she was usually used to, but it was a nice change of pace. while she was lost in her thoughts of analyzing the room, jj snaked her hands around her waist from behind and let her head rest on her shoulder.

**_but if you got everything figured out like you say /_ _don’t waste a minute, don’t wait a minute_ **

slowly, jj started to move her hands down to emily’s hips before bringing them across to the buttons on her pants. “you don’t, uh, have any plans for the night, do you?” she smiled as she started to undo the button and slide the zipper down painfully slow. emily shook her head, her hands resting on top of jj’s, trying to help move them along faster. “patience,” she hummed quietly.

“you should know i’m not good at waiting.” emily turned around quickly, now facing jj, to pin her against the room’s door, hands above her head. “i don’t want to waste any time we have.” she dipped her head down to run her tongue up jj’s collarbone to her jaw.

**_it’s only a matter of time for you-ooh-ooh-ooh to-ooh-ooh-ooh /_ _tell me now, ‘cause i’ve been up for, i’ve been up for_ **

the sun came up too soon for both of them. they had barely gotten an hour of sleep before jj’s alarm went off. she made sure to set one for one of them to go back to the other room. they both knew that if even one thing was off, their friends would get suspicious and start to ask questions that they knew would get them in trouble.

“same time tomorrow?” emily whispered tiredly as jj climbed out of the bed they shared for the night. she said nothing as she redressed, which sent off some red flags in emily’s mind. she didn’t want to push, though, so she let the flags blow in the breeze as jj made her way to the room next door. “i’ll be here,” she said to herself once the door closed behind the blonde.

**_three nights at the motel /_ _under streetlights in the city of palms_ **

emily brushed it off as if it was nothing, but she felt it deep down in her stomach as she showered and got ready for the rest of the day. she tried to formulate a text message to jj, but everything she tried to write just never sounded good enough.

she waited until the last minute to exit her motel room and walk into the early light of the morning. the streetlights had just turned off and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. it was warm enough to where she could wear short sleeves under her blazer. she imagined jj would too.

**_call me what you want, when you want, if you want (want) /_ _and you can call me names if you call me up (call me up)_ **

jj and reid rode together today since they were the first two out and decided it would just be more convenient. emily rode with hotch. she didn’t mind, but she would rather be in the car with jj, lightly flirting until they got to their destination. she never cared what they talked about, as long as they were talking.

this time it felt different. that pit in her stomach didn’t go away on the drive or even when jj called her to change her and hotch’s destination. she smiled a little bit at the caller id. it was nothing special in case anyone at work saw it, but she was happy to just be getting a call from her.

**_three nights at the motel /_ _under streetlights in the city of palms_ **

“did you and jj get to your rooms all right last night?” hotch asked her once she hung up the phone with her.

“i- what?” she was a bit taken aback by the question, thinking she had heard something else.

“you two were the last ones last night. i just wanted to make sure that you had gotten to your rooms okay.”

“oh.” she paused for a second, smiling to herself. “yeah, we did okay.”

**_call me what you want, when you want, if you want /_ _and you can call me names if you call me up_ **

jj had contemplated calling hotch instead of emily. it might take a few of the team’s eyes off of them, but she realized that hotch was probably driving. she laughed to herself at the thought of emily driving hotch and how terrified he would be. emily told jj that she had learned to drive in france when she was young and didn’t feel the need to re-learn.

“what are you laughing at?” spencer asked her. he didn’t see her laugh too often, especially when they were on a case.

“nothing. i was just thinking about something emily said.” her smile faded a little bit as the phone rang and emily picked up.

**_i can’t fix each and all your problems /_ _i’m no good with names and faces_ **

it wasn’t the first time that jj had left emily without saying goodbye. she always got a little bit weird after they hooked up. she never said anything, just left. emily had been that way for a while with other girls. she didn’t like to get her feelings involved, but she felt it was different with jj.

jj had ended emily’s fairly long hook-up phase, going from bar to bar, woman to woman, to the point where she didn’t even bother asking for their names. they all blended into one mess of a word and the only face she could picture was jennifer’s.

**_she sent me naked pictures from her neck down to the waist /_ _i get my feelings involved, she stopped returnin’ my calls_ **

their whole relationship started one day when jj sent emily some fairly risqué photos during a briefing on the plane ride. she was so shocked by the photos that she had to excuse herself to the back of the plane. after a minute or so, jj joined her. she claimed it was an accidental send, but their lips pressed together and hands roaming while the rest of their team sat on the other side of the maroon curtain was definitely no accident.

after that first incident, the two didn’t talk for a week. it wasn’t intentional, but neither one knew how to handle their obvious attractions for the other. emily was the first to make a move after that week by placing her hand on jj’s thigh under the table during their briefing. it sparked something inside of them that they couldn’t stop.

**_her flaws turned into walls and barricades /_ _and i’m too far gone in all the wrong ways_ **

jj had been in her fair share of straight relationships. in all honestly, emily was her first real relationship with a girl. she didn’t even know if she could call what they were doing a relationship. they never put any labels to anything besides telling the rest of the team that they were friends and nothing more.

neither one of them believed the “nothing more” part, but they kept saying it anyway. they had nothing figured out, but they also had everything figured out. they didn’t want the messy complications that come with a relationship, but they didn’t want to continue being friends. there were feelings there, but they couldn’t say that without the fear of the other one backing out.

**_and now every long day is a bad one /_ _i can’t make you call or make you stay or take you off the pedestal_ **

emily just wanted the day to be over. she wanted the case to be closed. she wanted to be lying next to jennifer jareau again, but she couldn’t do that until all the ends were tied into a neat little bow. not everything fit together that well.

every minute she spent working this case was less time that she spent with jj. the clock kept ticking in her head until she couldn’t take it anymore. what had changed in their relationship that she jumped at the sound of her phone ringing, praying to anyone she could pray to that it would be jj?

**_so i get lost in modern music, watchin’ movies, talkin’ to the walls in my room /_ _walkin’ through the halls in my head, just tryna make sure it all makes sense_ **

the second they got back to the motel, emily showered. it was the only thing she could do to stop herself from pacing back and forth in her room, which she ended up doing anyway. she tried doing anything and everything to try and get jj off of her mind. she turned the cheap tv on for a minute to flip through the channels, but nothing was a good enough distraction.

on the other side of the wall, jj sat on her bed, running through every possible scenario that could happen if she called or texted emily. she overthought quite a lot. it was one of her fatal flaws. emily knew this but stood by her side despite it. jj loved her for it, among many other things. “fuck it,” she mumbled before dialing emily’s number.

“hello?”

“hey, are you still looking for some company?”

**_i ain’t made of money, maybe someday, you can take it from me? /_ _i’m up too late, thinkin’ ‘bout you and m.i.a. for_ **

emily smiled to herself. “i’m always looking for your company, j.”

“what are we doing, em?” jj sighed, pulling her knees in close to her chest. “i’ve been thinking a lot about us... probably too much. i can’t give you the things you can give me. i wasn’t raised by ambassadors. i don’t think i’m usually what you look for in someone, but i think i love you.” she rambled, barely taking a breath in between sentences. the silence on the other end of the line made her stomach knot.

there were two knocks on jj’s motel room door.

**_three nights at the motel /_ _under streetlights in the city of palms_ **

“sorry, um, give me a second,” she said softly in the phone, getting up and going over to the door. she had never said that she loved emily out loud and now that she had, she was terrified for what could come of it. there wasn’t a peephole in the door for whatever reason, so jj just had to hope for the best when she opened it. “emily?” she pulled the door back wider than she initially had so that she could see more of the raven-haired agent standing in front of her.

emily raised her phone to her ear before she spoke. “i think i love you, too.” her voice echoed through jj’s phone so she heard it twice. jj stood there for a couple of seconds, shocked. emily took her phone away from her ear to hang up before she continued. “i’m pretty sure i’ve loved you ever since i’ve laid eyes on you.”

**_call me what you want, when you want, if you want (want) /_ _and you can call me names if you call me up (call me up)_ **

“i don’t need you to have been raised by ambassadors or to be what i usually look for in a woman because... well, that’s never worked out for me before.” she took a step into the doorway and reached out to cup jj’s cheek. “you don’t have to change for me. i don’t want you to change. i want you the way you are.”

jj reached her hands around emily’s neck and intentionally pulled her closer. “i want you... the way you are,” she repeated to her, a smile coming across her lips. emily pressed her lips softly against jj’s.

**_three nights at the motel /_ _under streetlights in the city of palms_ **

“so you, uh, have any plans for the night?” emily asked, knowing exactly what the answer was.

jj twisted her lips a little and furrowed her brows. “hm, let’s see, i already confessed my love for you, so... nope, i’m free.”

**_call me what you want, when you want, if you want /_ _and you can call me names if you call me up (ooh)_ **

“good,” emily purred into her ear, “because i have a few thoughts on how to occupy your time.”

“is that so?” jj teased coyly. she felt her knees buckle at emily’s low growl behind her words and knew that if she wasn’t holding on to her, she’d have collapsed on the ground.

emily smirked at the added weight she was holding and moved her fingers from jj’s cheek to wrap lightly around her throat. “i know what i want.” she added a bit of pressure by squeezing for a second. “do you?”

jj swallowed hard and bit down on her lip to keep herself quiet. “you better hope this room doesn’t have any cameras.” she pulled her inside and closed the door, not planning to open it ever again if she could.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was my first time writing jemily so lmk if you liked it/want to see more/etc. i have a whole playlist of songs that i think fits them so i'll probably end up writing more song fics anyways
> 
> you can find me on twitter @briqhtwells or on instagram @callaqvinns :) cool talk ily


End file.
